


You Are My Sunshine

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Takes place two years after 513.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: You Are My Sunshine’ lyrics by Jimmie Davis. Warning! OOC and Sappiness!  
  


* * *

Brian’s POV

 

It’s quiet, as I look around Britin. It always is. It has been this way ever since he left. The first time he left me, since we got back together, was by choice. 

 

He had wanted to go to New York and work on his art, so I forced him to. I gave Justin that shit about it being ‘only time.’ But it wasn’t only time. 

 

It was the beginning of the end of everything I had known and loved. It was the beginning of my hellish existence, of having to live alone once again. 

 

It was the end of our relationship, though neither one of us would come right out and say that we were broken up. We didn’t want to believe it.

 

The second time he left me was by force. I didn’t even hear about what happened, until the next day. Jennifer came over, Molly with her, and Debbie too.

 

The moment I opened the door, and saw the three of them standing there, I knew that something was wrong with Justin. I feared that he had gotten hurt again, and so I wanted to fly to New York to see him.

 

Jennifer’s words however, stopped me cold. “He’s dead, Brian.” I swear my heart stopped beating for a second, the moment I took in her words. 

 

When it started again I whispered, “What?” My voice wasn’t cooperating with me, and by the looks that Debbie and Jennifer were sharing, I probably looked like I was going to be sick.

 

Well I should have looked that way, because that’s how I felt. Forcing myself to remain calm, I commanded Jennifer to repeat herself. She did.

 

“He’s dead, Brian. Justin’s dead. There was an accident.” When tears began slipping down her cheeks, I had to turn away. That was a mistake. When I turned away from Jennifer, I accidentally turned in the direction of where Molly was standing.

 

The tears on Molly’s face, and the fact that she was so pale, told me that the words were true. I wanted to scream, cry, throw something, break something, and kill something, but I didn’t.

 

Instead, I just stood there. I looked at Jennifer and Molly, and then I finally made myself look at Debbie. The look on her face almost broke me.

 

It sure as hell broke my heart. I didn’t know what to do, or what to say. I couldn’t believe it. So I just gestured to the door, and the three women left.

 

Slamming the door of Britin closed, I flung myself down on the couch, and flipped on the TV, putting the sound up, to try and override my thoughts.

 

The next thing I knew, I was waking up and sitting up on the couch, reaching out for Justin, who I had been dreaming about, only to find that he wasn’t there. 

 

I picked up my cell phone, and called Justin’s. When a mechanical voice came over the line, saying that the number had been disconnected, I remembered. I hung up, and threw my cell phone across the room.

 

I thought I would feel a little better, when it hit the wall and broke, but I didn’t. I just felt sad. Getting up, I walked into what would have been our room, and I reached into the drawer, pulling out a small box.

 

It was the box of rings from our non-wedding. I closed the drawer, and set the box in my lap. The next thing I did was take the picture of Justin that sat on the nightstand, and put it in my lap as well.

 

I looked at the two objects, and then opened the box. I stared at the two rings, and then got up, bringing both objects with me to sit down on the couch.

 

I stared at the rings and the picture of Justin for a long time, in silence. The next time I looked up, I glanced over at the TV, and froze, listening to the old song that was playing as a movie ran.

 

_You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

 

I felt my tears starting, and I didn’t stop them. The song was speaking to me about Justin. I was damn sure of it. As I continued to hold onto the picture and the rings, I listened as the song continued, and then finished.

 

I felt so much rage and sadness all at once. I felt angry that Justin wasn’t with me. Then I felt sad that it was because he _couldn’t_ be with me. Justin was dead.

 

I set the rings and picture down on the couch next to me, and I brought my hands up to my face, trying to stop the sobs that came over me.

 

Since I was unable to, I clicked on the CD that I had bought when Justin had left me for Ethan. I had listened to it many times when I had been drunk.

 

When ‘You Are My Sunshine,’ began to play again, I sighed softly, and laid back down on the couch, clutching the two things that reminded me of Justin.

 

As the song started to play, I stared at our rings again, and said softly, “You know, you _are_ my Sunshine…” I felt myself losing the battle then.

 

“I love you, Justin,” I said to the empty house. I clutched the rings and picture even tighter in my grasp, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

 

I tried not to think of the mess his body would have been, after it was extracted from the wreck, but I couldn’t help myself. My morbid thoughts caused me to continue to cry.

 

Looking at the rings, I brought Justin’s to my lips, and I kissed it softly. Setting it down a moment later, I wiped my eyes, and repeated my earlier words. “I love you, Justin. I love you, I love you, I love you…”

 

I became taken over by my sadness, and I felt the ever increasing number of tears on my cheeks, but I didn’t bother to wipe them away. “I miss you, Sunshine.”

 

The End.


End file.
